Voodoo
by Gingersnap87
Summary: DISCONTINUED  Yumi, daughter of a daimyo, manages to hire Kakuzu and Hidan as her bodyguards, but will the bargain soon outweighs the cost of trying to get Yumi and Hidan to get along? Poor Kakuzu. Rated M for Hidan's language rituals, and other bad habits. R & R!
1. Chapter1: The Unexpected Deal

**Voodoo**

**Chapter1: The Unexpected Deal**

It couldn't be, she couldn't believe it, Yumi Nakamura couldn't believe what her saucer eyes were seeing. Upon walking into her father's rather lavish quarters, to ask him yet again about shinobi training, her vision was assaulted by an intense red splattered all over her father's bedside wall. Her father's body was sprawled out in his bed, an ugly, deep gash trailing from his throat to his lower abdomen, the cause of everything being bathed in blood. Still, his 14 year old daughter couldn't tear her glistening eyes from the carnage. The fact that the moment was just too surreal overwhelmed her, her young mind was trying to cope with the intense visual onslaught, but only kept telling her that this was some terrible nightmare. A child never expects to lose their parent, especially not in cold blooded murder, but slowly, fuzzily she was starting to swallow the situation.

"There she is! Get her!"

A harsh yell belonging to one of her father's loyal guards snapped Yumi out of her shock, and her head whipped to the side in time to see several imperial guards running down the hall towards her, brandishing their weapons. A deep, dark part of her wanted to stay in place and let them cut her down, but the primitive will of survival - and her father's words from long ago - lurched her from her spot and into a full sprint in the opposite direction.

_What is going on? _her mind echoed with a desperate scream as the sound of her heavy foot falls reverberated throughout the large corridor.

Yumi stopped with an audible skid before nearly running head long into another troop of guards, blocking off the most direct path out of the castle. Her big, childish eyes swelled with panic when she saw the dangerous gleams in the soldiers' eyes, exuding murderous intent towards her. Her thin legs back pedaled awkwardly, almost landing her on the floor, had she not caught her balance back at the last second - legs mindlessly taking her to the closest escape from the hall.

Yumi panted, only sheer adrenaline keeping her from tiring out, the wild shouts behind her were like deadly reminders for her to keep going or perish. The voices and hallways never seemed to end. This all reminded her of a movie she watched where the protagonist was trying to run towards her crush, but seemed to be only moving in one place while the object of her affections disappeared into tunnel-vision, Yumi could only wish that she in was that sort of situation instead. To her, the twists and turns seemed to go on forever, but her heart thundered with joy when she spotted the main entrance to the castle just several yards from her. Her legs attempted to pump faster, only for the strained muscles to cramp painfully under the sheath of her skin, a whimper issuing from her lips. The traitorous guards were gaining on her.

_No, please no!_

_

* * *

_

"Fuck you and your shitty side-jobs, Kakuzu," Hidan complained for the what seemed the thousandth to the stitched-up treasurer of the Akatsuki.

"Shut up…" Kakazu muttered lowly from behind his ever-present mask and continued walking. The silver-haired Jashinist scoffed, but followed like a shadow, never having a choice in the matter. As much as Hidan disliked his partner, they were essentially that, partners. One couldn't travel without the other, and being that his partner managed the organizations' finances, Hidan had to grit and bear going on side missions to help collect bounty money. He had to admit that getting to slaughter each wanted man was something he couldn't get enough of, the sole reason he joined Akatsuki.

And so Hidan clamped his mouth shut, instead choosing to eye the large River country's village sights on the way. He noticed many of the citizens were well-dressed and proper, nobles of course. The wealthy men were dressed in luxurious textiles, the regal women wrapped in elaborately colored kimonos. All of them milled about leisurely, not really doing anything at all but enjoying the weather and flaunting their status, until they crossed paths with the two tall, cloaked figures, which they gave a wide berth to. Their eyes quickly glanced over Kakuzu, before fearfully averting them, but many gazes lingered on the cocky priest. The men stared at the planes of his bare chest and blatant show of his huge scythe as if he were a barbarian. The fairer sex either blushed at his untamed boldness, or gave him coy smiles. He gladly returned their flirting expressions shamelessly, much to the ire of the gentlemen. Hidan's fun with the natives vanished when his front abruptly crashed into Kakuzu's broad back.

"Oi, what the hell is this shit all about, huh!" he shouted remorselessly at his partner after backing up and straightening out his cloak. Kakuzu remained silent for a few moments, to Hidan's chagrin, before speaking calmly.

"The target's chakra is close by…" the older man said simply.

"Huh?" Hidan looked around for the source of rapidly flaring chakra he was starting to sense as well. It was coming from the village's largest and central castle, which he and Kakuzu were standing in front of, and it was quickly heading their way. The Jashinist grinned wolfishly while his hand reached for the weapon strapped to his back.

"Yosha!" he cried. He was damn well spoiling for a fight.

* * *

Yumi relished in the sound of the crash and angered voices behind her after she grabbed a discarded storage barrel, and with a timely shove, tripped all the imperial guards like dominoes. She let her small hands push hard against the cold, heavy metal doors of the castle. Heartbeats later, she sprung eagerly across the threshold, bright blue and the bustling sound of the village greeting her. Her legs didn't pause, but forced her onward. A relieved laugh escaped her panting mouth, she was home free!

Her brown eyes glanced around as she ran over the wooded bridge built across the castle mote. More relief bathed over her when she saw all the civilians out and about, she knew one of them was bound to help her. It was then that her eyes focused in front of her, spotting two large men in all black, one wielding a scary looking three-bladed scythe. They seemed to be looking straight at her, glares boring through her like a kunai through flesh.

_A-Are they after me too? _

Yumi's body came to such a harsh stop, that her legs scrambled ahead of her and her body began to tilt backwards. She could already feel the deep impact of the solid wood below her before her body could even touch it, she only had time to close her eyes to brace for the pain.

* * *

The sound of the castle doors opening sent Hidan's blood boiling, just begging for him to start his ritual and stab the pulsing hot liquid out of both him and his soon-to-be opponent. His arm fluidly brought his scythe into a more battle-ready position in front of him, a maniacal grin nearly splitting his face in two. Kakuzu, in stark contrast, stood stoic in focused concentration.

Out from the doors burst out a gangly young kid with short, wavy brown hair, and wearing imperial garb. The thinness, the style of hair, and the boyish clothes made it hard to distinguish her from a boy at a distance, not until her large feminine eyes became prominent as the distance closed. Hidan felt a nerve in his face twitch.

"The fuck!" Hidan's curse echoed.

Kakuzu seemed to be unfazed, instead looking past the frantic girl and slightly upwards. The kid skidded to a fast halt, seemingly more concerned about Hidan and Kakuzu's appearance (and rightfully so), than Hidan's vulgar words. She began an almost slow motion descent to the ground, the back of her tender head falling downward first. Hidan found himself watching with morbid fascination, anticipating the cracking skull, the spilling of blood. He wanted to see the red, feel it blot on his skin, taste it with his tongue, the wait was making him excited.

Then Hidan felt that chakra again, even stronger than ever, with the appearance of a man behind the falling girl. The newcomer captured her in a vice grip just precious moments before she hit the ground. Long, jaggedly cut ink-like hair sprouted from the man's head, just barely hiding an eye patch over his right eye. Battle-scarred skin, dressed in ninja attire caught Hidan's attention, leading him to smirk giddily again.

"That your blood money, Kakuzu?"

"Ah," his partner replied.

* * *

Something solid and strong surrounded Yumi, catching her off guard as the thick cords wrapped her in a tight embrace. The muscled arms around her made it difficult for her to move her head and upper body, but from the black strands of hair whipping into her view, Yumi decided that it had to be Hideaki Miyake, her father's former personal shinobi guard. Why was he doing this? Was he out to kill her too?

"Gomen, Yumi-sama," Hideaki's deep voice vibrated through her, his large hands moving over her head and neck, then beginning to twist painfully. Yumi whimpered, a solitary tear sliding down her cheek.

A shrieking whoop cut through the air, and sliced through Yumi's feeling of resignation. The assassin's grip around her loosened, as if he too were also alarmed. Something streaked towards her, moving in nothing short of a blur of simple colors - black and red dominating her vision. Lines and shapes took more definition within the whirlwind of movement, identifying itself as one of the men she spotted in the black cloaks. Her eyes caught the red gleam and sharp angles of the deadly scythe, as the owner's strong arms began to arc down upon both her and Hideaki. Before closing her eyes tight, she managed to burn the image of crazed violet eyes and sadistic grin of the man about to murder her brutally, then hiding behind her eyelids.

Her body suddenly felt light, clothes flapping as if in the wind, and she felt no pain.

_Did I die? _her mind asked herself.

There was still a tight pressure around her mid-section, making her open her eyes in question. The first thing her brown eyes picked up was the ground below her and her feet.

_My feet! I'm still alive? _Yumi screamed within her head.

Though she was still alive, she was still a hostage. She had to live, for the legacy of her father, for her village, and all of River country. Whoever killed her father, the daimyo, was trying to upset the perfectly balanced power her family had created, but she wouldn't allow this corruption to go further.

Yumi wiggled just a bit in Hideaki's grip, managing to get her mouth near the skin of the nin's wrist, focusing her canine teeth into sinking as deep as possible into the flesh. His yelp reached her ears, but she failed to force him to release her. The pair landed with an audible _clink_; on the clay tiles of the castle's roof, a third, heavier one seemed to alert both of their ears, and Yumi felt herself swivel as Hideaki turned to assess the new threat. This time it was the taller, broader man, most of his features hidden behind cloth except his eyes, oddly blood-red and sea- foam in color.

"What do you want?" Hideaki growled, frustrated at these interlopers for interfering in his mission.

"To collect your head," the other man replied in blunt, stone cold calmness.

Yumi felt a involuntary shiver jolt through her body, but the gears in her head started turning. The sound of another landing on the roof, brought the both of the preys' attention to the reemergence of Hidan into the fray. Now realizing his current predicament, Hideaki let a "tch" hiss through his lips, much to the amusement of the battle-hungry priest.

"What say you drop the little bitch and prepare to meet Jashin-sama?" Hidan called out to their target, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"What did you call me?" Yumi yelled back in scathing rage, momentarily forgetting her situation. Everyone seemed to ignore her, much to her animosity.

"This girl must die first, then I will be happy to deal with you two," her captor said, faking a confident tone.

"We're on a tight schedule…" the Kakuzu countered, still emanating that steely aura.

"Straight up, dickless," his partner agreed as he hefted his scythe to rest on his shoulder.

Hideaki hissed again and flicked out a stealth sword, aiming the point at Yumi. It was all or nothing now.

"I'll hire you, be my bodyguards!" she cried out, catching her assassin off guard by pure surprise. The other men stayed in their spots.

"Sorry kid, but I don't work for chump change," the masked man muttered. The blade once again whistled through the air, darting for her face.

"9-98,000,000 ryo!" came her shrieked negotiation, but the sword was way to close now, the point centimeters from her face. _Oh no! _she closed her eyes tight again, not wanting to see the steel as it pierced into her brains.

Nothing but a strong gust of wind.

Yumi's eyes slowly blinked open, puzzled when she didn't feel the obvious pain of the blade. Her eyes darted around, before settling on the shine of the sword and a blackened hand, holding the weapon from running through her. A sound of awe escaped her lips when she looked up to see the one she had bargained with as the one that saved her.

_He's good_, she surmised.

Hideaki was thinking the same thought, knowing his own speed was great. He could now estimate this stranger's speed and strength was far beyond his, his mission and life were in dire jeopardy. Kakuzu's iron grip tightened on the sword and jerked his wrist more perpendicular, snapping the tempered steel in half.

_Shit! _

The younger shinobi dodged backwards, but Kakuzu beat him to the proverbial punch, his normal hand grasping hold of the girl before his bounty could even begin to react. His hardened hand, making use of Hideaki's momentum, struck full force into the other ninja's back. The immense impact created a small shockwave, sending Hideaki soaring straight for Hidan.

The priest hollered again and swung his scythe out along its rope to meet his victem in mid-air. Hideaki managed to halt himself by dragging one of his feet against the hard tiles, just barely ducking under the whoosh of the three-bladed scythe. Hidan looked far less discouraged than Hideaki thought he should be, and only made a simple movement with his hand, guiding his weapon where he wanted it to go, like a loyal pet. The scythe swooped past Hideaki, missing him by precious inches, but it soon dawned on the imperial ninja that Hidan intended to miss.

A sickening gushing sound from the blades slicing his prone back confirmed Hideaki's assumptions, but he refused to give up. His hand slid into his side holster, producing a kunai with which he projected towards the crazed priest's head. The tip sunk deeply into the space between those amethyst eyes, knocking the Jashinist's head back some. Yumi, as much as she already disliked the crude guy, gave a visible start after upon witnessing the obviously fatal attack. Kakuzu, on the other hand, stayed rooted to his spot, not even flinching a muscle.

Suddenly Hidan caught his returning scythe in one hand, and used the other to pluck the offensive dagger from his forehead with a nasty, squishing crunch. Blood spurted out, but somehow Hidan was unaffected by the ugly wound, causing both Yumi's and Hideaki's muscles to jerk from the sheer surprise of the act. It was just impossible, the man should be dead!

"I-Itai, that fuckin' hurt, asshole!" Hidan spat, sounding more angry than in pain.

Hideaki's arms tensed, closing his hands into uncertain fists, wondering if a retreat to regroup should be his next move, but his rational thoughts were interrupted when Hidan licked his blood off the scythe. The act was deeply disturbing, disrupting the imperial ninja's concentration. Hidan's hand pulled a foldable pike from his robe, stamped one of his feet into the blood from his earlier head wound, then swept his foot in it as if drawing something - which was exactly what he was doing. The end product left the silver-haired man inside a bloody diagram, his skin fading to a deep black with white bone-like markings.

Yumi couldn't help but feel her eyes drawn to the macabre, almost magical ability Hidan possessed. It reminded her of a tribe her father told her of after one of his many travels. The people danced with snakes, put themselves in frenzied trances, and tried to raise the dead into zombie soldiers. Was Hidan one of these people, or was he one of the people they resurrected? Her childish curiosity was far beyond piqued.

"Time to meet Jashin-sama, heathen fucker!" Hidan screamed.

The pike blurrily rose high before it was sunk like a knife to butter into Hidan's chest, dead on with his heart. Yumi gasped at the gruesome sight, tensing again in Kakuzu's arm. Her shock went up another level when Hideaki let out a cry of pain and spasmed, grasping at his own heart.

_What happened? Had he somehow linked their bodies using voodoo? _

Hidan did resemble a deadly human voodoo doll to Yumi. While Hidan's body trembled a look of strange pleasure etching into his face, Hideaki's body went ridged. The dying ninja was still standing, but then slowly made a descent to the knees before lowering further to a dorsal position. His limbs then began to quiver and spasm violently for a few long seconds, then stilled permanently. Yumi could almost feel the life leak out of her former shinobi guard as the blood pooled around him, a nauseating feeling. She had to close her eyes and cover her mouth before her dry heave turned into full on vomiting

"Good, now let's go, Hidan." Kakuzu spoke again after another long couple of moments.

"I gotta finish the ritual, damnit," came his partner's response.

"Reinforcements are coming, take the girl and I'll take the 25,000,000 ryo."

"Son of a bitch!"

A shifting was felt, making Yumi open her eyes. Her soft brown orbs met carved amethyst gems briefly before Hidan unceremoniously hefted her over his shoulder, issuing a gasp from the girl as her gut met with the hard muscle of his shoulder.

"Why do I gotta be stuck carting this scrawny bitch around?" Hidan spat out.

Yumi was quick to forget her admiration for his mystique, instead wishing she could lift that huge scythe of his and lop off his pretty head. Too bad the hellion seemed to be immortal.


	2. Chapter 2: Nice to Meet You DIE!

**_Thanks to those that reviewed! __Looking forward to reading more for this chapter. Remember read and review, they inspire me to continue!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nice to Meet You. **_**DIE!**_

"So now that we saved you, I want my 98,000,000 ryo," rumbled the tall masked man.

Yumi winced when her eyes glanced again at the bloody cadaver draped over Kakuzu's shoulder casually, like a jacket. She looked away quickly. It wasn't her fault that she kept looking at Hideaki. She was behind both the tall men as they walked, because her short legs were no match for their long strides. Her legs were cramping from extending her gate beyond its normal limits, and still she was only able to just keep up with their backs.

"Yeah kid, hand it over and fuck off," the shorter of the partners spat back at her.

She winced again, this time wishing her ears had been chopped off before he said that. Unfortunately for her Hidan liked to cuss, a lot.

"W-Wait, t-there's another part to the deal," she panted, running ahead of them to see their faces. Not the face of the nin that betrayed her. Both men stopped mostly silently, but Hidan added a quip.

"What now? Do I and Kakuzu look like freakin' babysitters to you?"

Yumi bit her cheek to keep quiet about his use of proper grammar. She rather liked her head on her shoulders. Instead she got to the point.

"Well the thing is, my father hide the money somewhere safe, I was only supposed to get it for…" she trailed off and looked down. Her voice was lost upon reliving the onslaught of horrific images that occurred only hours ago.

Tears were starting to prick her eyes. Her lip trembled visibly from the force of trying to keep them in. Soon her whole body was shaking, but it just couldn't keep the tears and pain at bay. The Kakuzu let out a muffled sigh from behind his black mask, making her feel even more weak. These two were big league shinobi. They wouldn't comfort her or say it was going to be alright, but she couldn't save face now. The pain at losing her father was a sword inching its way into her heart, not quick, but slow and torturous. Coupled with her sudden feelings of humiliation, the emotional pain only made her cry harder.

_These guys…are probably already annoyed with me, if they weren't before… _Yumi thought. She expected harsh words from them, especially the foul-mouthed Hidan, however he was eerily quiet. Yumi still didn't face him.

"Where is it stashed?" Kakuzu muttered.

Yumi tried to control herself, but her voice came out as pitiful little stutters, "I-It's…the-the m-money is…near the…v-village of I-Ikazuchi…in K-Kaminari no Kuni…"

"You're shittin' us, right?" Hidan suddenly bellowed, making Yumi wince again, but she shook her head sullenly.

Kakuzu sighed again and turned in a different direction, his partner following happily after him. Yumi panicked and gave chase. What were they doing, were they going to just leave her? Her hand made a desperate grab for Kakuzu's sleeve, and gave it a timid jerk.

"What…kid?" he asked after turning his head towards her.

"Where are you going?"

"Kaminari no Kuni is this way…"came his blunt reply.

"Oi! What the hell, Kakuzu? Ya know how far that is?" Hidan yelled again, this time at Kakuzu. Yumi wondered if they were going to fight over this.

"Shut up. We're going to take the bounty to the nearest exchange point on the way to Kaminari no Kuni, then continue on to Ikazuchi," Kakuzu said simply, with a hint of edge to his voice.

Hidan scowled then barked out, "And the fucking jinchuuriki?"

"Later," Kakuzu replied, "Money comes first…"

"Tch…grubby, mother fucking money whore!"

Yumi slapped her hands to her ears again, but was relieved that the masked man decided to escort her to safety.

" My names Yumi Nakamura. I wanted to say thank you for rescuing me…uh…" Yumi paused with a terribly awkward blink, "Kakuzu was it?"

"Ah," said man confirmed. Though he had a eerie voice and equally creepy eyes, Yumi had it in mind that perhaps the seemingly money hungry nin wasn't all that bad. She turned towards the younger man with a small friendly smile. She shrunk back, however, under the scathing glare of annoyance he shot back at her.

"My idiot partner is Hidan, if you care to know…" Kakuzu murmured on Hidan's unwilling behalf.

"N-Mice to meet you," she said to Hidan, adding a bow for good measure.

"Fuck off and die," was Hidan's retort. Yumi looked back up at him with the look of a kicked puppy. Pursuing any kind of unnecessary contact with the foul mouthed young man was fool hardy in her opinion.

Kakuzu's eye twitched, but his anger went no further. He did not particularly want to scare the girl by letting his anger boil over more than it subtly already was. He doubted she wanted to see him behead Hidan just a few hours after she had been running for her life.

* * *

Hidan noticed the little waif was becoming Kakuzu's shadow, like she was afraid something would jump out and get her. Most of all she seemed to be doing it to avoid him.

_Good_, Hidan thought, _Everyone should quake in the presence of my presence! Right Jashin-sama! I'll smite them all for you!_

So Hidan continued to throw fiery, glaring daggers at the child in front of him. How dare the little bitch prance her rich self into the midst of what he and Kakuzu were doing. He was a bloody murderer for Jashin's sake! It wasn't in his itinerary to protect or save people. His purpose was to maim, and destroy, any and all sacrilegious heathens to Jashin. There just was no way around it for him, and he wouldn't sin for the best offer anyone in the world could give him.

Then there was Kakuzu.

_What the hell was up with him? When did he start giving a shit about some bratty little girl, gold mine or not?_ Hidan wanted to wrap his hands around his partner's neck and give him a good sensible throttle. Kakuzu was a bounty hunter, not the fucking day care leader!

Kakuzu briefly peered at his map, then stated that the nearest exchange point was around 10 miles from their current position. Oh how he hated that greedy miser and his love for money! Money was damnation to hell in his religious eyes. What was worse, he had to run around with Kakuzu while he searched for pointless bounties. Kakuzu then took advantage of his religion, but at least he got more than his quota in sacrifices. That was bearable by his standards.

Until Kakuzu decided to make that stupid money deal with the weak little girl in front of him…Hidan glared at her once again.

_I could kill her and then it would be the end of this cocksucking charade! _Hidan thought with a grin, reaching behind him, his hand gripping the familiar handle of his beloved scythe. If he mortally wounded her, Kakuzu wouldn't have any excuse to deviate from their previous mission. Hidan would get another sacrifice, plus the girl out of his hair. It was a win-win in his eyes (or perhaps just for Hidan)

The moment he started drawing his scythe, Kakuzu shot him a sidelong glare from behind his mask. Hidan let out a huff of air as he dropped his hand back to his side. Yumi looked back at him with an innocence that anyone else would have pegged as adorable. Hidan, follower of Jashin, the newest acquisition of the Akatsuki, S-class criminal, was immune. The look made his lip curl up in a snarl of disgust. Her big eyes sparkled with hurt, but she seemed determined not to drop her gaze.

"Are you a Voodoo shamen?" she asked in a tiny voice. Hidan's eyebrow arched sharply.

"What kinda shit you goin' on about?" he spat, Yumi winced.

"W-Well it's just that…my dad used to talk about people that made Voodoo dolls and put hexes on people…"

Hidan felt his eyebrows knit together before he sarcastically said, "And that has to do with me how?"

"When you hex someone, your skin changes. A-And dad said that shamans would paint themselves like that. Then you link yourself to your victem like a Voodoo doll," Yumi explained her reasoning.

"Voodoo? I worship Jashin-sama, dumbass."

"J-Jashin-sama?" she stuttered

"Fuck yeah!"

* * *

Yumi's pace slackened after two hours. Her legs dragging like there were heavy weights strapped to them, while Kakuzu and Hidan were a few feet in front of her. Her legs were cramping up again, and she wanted to cry out for them to stop. She wanted to rest, but she didn't want to disturb them. Kakuzu was checking his map again, which he seemed to do often. Hidan kept spouting his mouth off about something. Yumi wasn't sure what they were doing, but the only thing keeping her moving was the enigma of her impromptu "caretakers."

Hidan was easily fascinating. He couldn't die, he could use himself as a weapon against his enemies, and he was strangely religious. That took nothing from the tall, masked Kakuzu. Yumi knew almost nothing about his abilities or personality, except that he was very strong and agile. An affinity for money was strongly present. He was also quiet most of the time, his voice bone cold and his actions calculating.

Yumi found herself morbidly entranced by discovering Hidan's Jashin ways. Her curiosity piqued by the mystery of Kakuzu's unnatural eyes, and what lay hidden under his mask. She also had to admit that she found herself wondering about the black cloaks with red clouds littering the fabric. About how they called themselves partners. Were they a duo, or part of group operation with shinobi criminals as its members? What were the others like? What were they after?

Finally, Kakuzu came to a stop. "We're here," his voice rumbled.

"Eh?" Hidan said as he looked at the building in front of them. Yumi stopped and looked as well. The building was very plain, but well kept. The thing she noticed most was that though it was a good sized building, it oozed of emptiness. Kakuzu did not wait for the other two, and continued towards the nondescript structure.

"Stay here with Yumi," the missing Falls nin threw over his shoulder at his partner, "And if you kill her, I'll maim you and leave your parts in the sun."

"Tch…you damn bastard!" Hidan screamed back, then whirled a one-eighty to face Yumi. One of his green-painted fingers jammed out at her, and then he growled.

"This is all your fault, you fucking bitch…Just wait, one of these days I'm gonna rip you finger from finger, limb from damn limb. Ya got that?" his threat made Yumi double back. She stepped back until she lost her footing, falling on her bottom. Fingers digging into the dirt her palms lay under, Yumi let the tears she had evaded earlier fall freely. The curly haired girl whipped her head up to look at him with glistening eyes of anger.

"W-What have I e-ever done to you?" she cried out, "Y-You just met m-me…" Her dirty hands curled into little fists.

"What have you done to me?" Hidan repeated her question with a bellow. Veins in his neck and eyes bulging from the pure frustration, making him appear more insane than she perceived him to be. "You fucking ruined my mission damnit!"

Yumi tried to keep defiant and to retort, but his glare slowly melted away her resolve. The young man in front of her continued to spit out more reasons why she had made a mess of things. One by one, his words broke her down until she was emotionally bare to all the world. Snot and tears dripped down her face. Hiccups turned to sobs, racking her body uncontrollably.

The ranting died on Hidan's lips a few moments after her crying began, just in time for her to hear her small voice whisper.

"I-I…I-I'm sorry…" her whisper then changed to sniffling, "j-just kill m-me…"

He stared down at her dumbfounded. Crying normally didn't phase him, hell it excited him more. Yumi's crying awakened something he never felt before when tormenting someone. Her crying left him speechless and with an urge to get her to stop crying.

"T-Tch…damnit stop that, fool" he ground out. Strange feelings were welling up in him, nevertheless, he wasn't going to nicely tell her to stop crying. His ruthless mannerisms did nothing to quell her sobs. Swallowing some of his steely pride, Hidan kneeled to her level.

"Oi…c'mon, cut it out," he said in a more neutral voice. One of his arms reached out to nudge one of her shoulders, her muscles shaking under his hand. The sobs and quivering still did not cease. Hidan was getting desperate for probably the first time in his life.

Yumi felt a nimble hand under her chin, lifting it so her big brown orbs stared back into hooded fuchsia gems. Hidan's eyes were calmer than before, making her swallow her sob back down into her throat. Her eyes shifted over the rest of his features, noting how they appeared softened in relaxation. A whimper escaped her mouth, causing her to bite her lower lip. She was afraid that any little sound would set off the temperamental Jashinist.

"See, that wasn't so damn hard," Hidan chuckled uneasily, "You know, you're not that bad. With all these douche bags after you, I'll get to sacrifice even more heathens." Yumi blinked in confusion. Was he actually trying to make her feel better?

The heavy fabric of his cloak sleeve brushed at the moisture under right eye. With her left eye, Yumi observed Hidan's face set itself in mild concentration. He seemed very focused on wiping away all evidence of her tears. Her young brown eyes roamed shyly over his strong jaw, straight nose, and sculpted cheek bones. A warm blush shaded her cheeks at the sight.

Hidan was a jerk, but a very attractive jerk. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"What have you done, Hidan?" Kakuzu's intruding voice, made both girl and immortal jump. Hidan hurriedly wiped at her left eye, then stood to face the older man. Kakuzu did not return with Hideaki's corpse, instead a slim briefcase was effortlessly held in his tan hand.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Her eyes are red…she's been crying…" Kakuzu prodded, unconvinced. Hidan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"She tripped over her feet and fell on her ass," he lied shamelessly.

Kakuzu 'hmphed' and told them it was time to keep moving. Hidan nodded and followed his mysterious partner. Yumi was left by both rouges to get back to her feet on her own. She scrambled to her feet, her still sore legs giving chase again.

Yumi changed her mind about Hidan. He was not a jerk, he was a stone cold asshole.


	3. Chapter 3: Newfound Resolve

**_Finally I was able to pump out another chapter to Voodoo. Sorry to those that have been eagerly awaiting it. I just tend to write slow or get writers block. Thanks for all the reviews and patience so far though. I will strive to finish this fic for you guys! The fic will start to pick up again in the next few chapters. Enjoy and keep reviewing!_**

* * *

**Voodoo Chapter 3: New Found Resolve**

_Gurrrg_

Yumi hugged her stomach in embarrassment. Her two older companions both picked up the sound of her hunger pangs with their keen ears. Hidan glanced back-eye brow raised in astonishment-while Kakazu sighed.

Over the past few days, the trio had to stop every few hours to stave off Yumi's hunger. Being that they were in the middle of nowhere, Kakuzu was forced to burn time searching for edibles of the land. He elected himself for the task because he did not trust Yumi to find the right food, and he trusted Hidan even less. The zealot might poison his cash cow on "accident." The time taken to search for food was starting to piss him off.

"Follow me…" Kakuzu ordered.

Yumi nodded in mild shame and tailed the masked man. She felt like a burden for making her wards pause to get her food. Being that she was a noble, she was used to getting two square meals a day, with a snack for lunch. The berries and nuts brought for her were meager even for her small stomach. Even so, Kakuzu gave no verbal complaint.

"Tch," Hidan spat on the ground in disgust.

He really wanted this side job to be over and done with. The group had not come across another person since the fiasco involving the Hidden River Village. Hidan was dying to sacrifice someone. If push came to shove, he'd distract Kakuzu and kill the brat. He would just have to make sure she did not cry again.

Kakuzu's broad back blocked out most of Yumi's view of their path, but she hardly cared where they were going. All she and her stomach wanted was some food. That and she wanted to get away from the silver-haired jackass. It was just then that an idea suddenly pushed into Yumi's head.

"Kakuzu-san," she chimed.

"Hn?" he grunted with out looking back at her.

"Why do you cover your face?"

"…"

"Are you trying to keep your identity secret?" she rephrased her question.

"You could say that…" Kakuzu finally responded.

Yumi's lip jutted out in a pout. "Ohhh," she tried to dispel the disappointment from her tone, "Well…we're friends now, right?"

"…" He made no response, but instead stopped. Yumi had to skid a little to avoid running straight into him. He really was fast.

"What is-"

Kakuzu's hand slapped over her mouth without him so much as glancing back at her. Yumi pushed past his hand, peeking around him to see why he stopped. Her answer was a fuzzy brown creature with a quivering nose, and long, floppy ears.

Kakazu slowly raised an arm toward the rabbit a few yards from them. His sleeve rustled as if alive, then slithering black tendrils crept out. Yumi had no idea what those were, but had a hunch about what they were going to be used for. She feeling somewhat sorry for the bunny and its fate, but did nothing.

"Hyaaah!" a crazed whoop rang out, followed by a red and silver blur dodging out from the foliage.

Yumi had little time to process what had happened before she realized the animal now had its tiny head stabbed. She let out a sickened shriek at the sight.

Kakuzu sighed, retracting his arm, the tendrils followed. "That was hardly necessary…"

"Like I fucking care…" Hidan drawled.

He deftly plucked the still twitching rabbit from the longest blade of his scythe and tossed the corpse in Yumi's direction. She shielded herself even though the rabbit plopped limply to the ground a foot from her.

"Cook it up 'n eat, wench," Hidan ordered, "And save me the rib meat."

Yumi stared at the rabbit on the ground in trepidation. Ever since her mom died, she made an effort to learn how to cook. Her father had scolded her, saying that task was left for maids, but Yumi insisted she learned. Still, she never worked much with meat. "What're ya waitin' for?" Hidan bellowed.

The scythe wielder's anger soon was redirected when Kakuzu slugged him in the back of the head. Yumi ignored the bickering of the men and timidly picket up the rabbit by the ear. A small gagging noise issued from her mouth when the smell of innards wafted into her nose. Her hand made certain to hold the corpse away from her as she looked around.

A small campfire caught her eye a few feet away, and she gratefully walked over to inspect it. Apparently Hidan had made it-his cloak was nearby-and had presence of mind to fashion a skewer to be laid over the fire. Her relief faded when the thought of gutting the rabbit came into her mind. She had no knife, nor any knowledge of how to prepare a game animal.

"K-Kakuzu-san…Hidan-san," she called over the noise of Hidan's filthy mouth.

Both men paused to glance at her, Kakuzu looking emotionless while Hidan looked frazzled. Yumi licked her lips to gain courage and continued, "Could one of you…p-prepare this for me?"

"Useless…"

"Shut up," Kakuzu said, "Your complaining grates my ears…"

Yumi smiled her appreciation as Kakuzu stepped up and took the rabbit from her hand. The large man sat down in front of the fire, Yumi following suit. The fire was just starting to glow in the beginnings of dusk, casting pretty colors and shadows everywhere. Yumi found herself looking at Kakuzu, still wondering about his actual face.

"Kakuzu-san."

"What is it now?"

Hidan sat on the ground, a cloth in one hand, his triple scythe in the other. "She wants you to wipe her ass for her too," he cut in.

Fed up, Yumi's small hand found a rock and without thinking, threw it at Hidan's skull. The consequences of the act hit her as soon as she heard the thunk of the rock against Hidan's head. She ducked in the fetal position, hands covering her head.

Nothing.

Yumi warily peeked up to find Hidan crouched down in front of her, face at her level. He had gotten that close without making a sound...The next second his hand slammed down on the ground, at the same moment, his face lurched at her.

"Boo!" he bellowed in her face.

That was all he need to say.

Yumi jumped a foot in the air, shriek ripping from her mouth. She scrambled to her feet and darted away from him like a startled cat.

Hidan's hooting laughter stopped her, irritating her for falling for his ploy. She should have known he would not hurt her with Kakuzu there, much less harm her in front of him. Yumi then considered Hidan's actions from the other day when she was left alone with him. He could have easily killed her a hundred times over, but instead cheered her up in a bizarre way. Maybe he was mostly all bark when it came to this situation.

"You two children quit your bickering…" Kakuzu grunted, skewering the rabbit and placing it over the fire. Yumi went to protest that she would cook it, but Hidan interjected.

"Oi, you shut the fuck up, Kakuzu."

Instead of a verbal reply, Hidan received stiff punch to the head. The incredible force of Kakuzu's strength sent Hidan crashing through at least four tree trunks-and all of this happened within a blink of an eye. Had Yumi actually blinked she would have missed all movement entirely. Kakuzu returned to the fire in a few strides, pulling his cloak sleeve back down over his arm. Yumi's curiosity was again piqued.

"K-Kakuzu-san…" Yumi piped up.

The large man's seemingly glowing eyes shifted to hers as he sat down across from her. Yumi stood, moving to sit closer to Kakuzu before continuing.

"How do you have such impressive strength and speed?" she asked.

"What's it to you?"

"I just think it's awesome!" she said, a distant curse from Hidan only emphasized her words.

Still, Kakuzu eyed her skeptically. Yumi shrunk a little under his gaze, then said lowly, "I'm just trying to be friendly, since it will be awhile before reach Lightning. If it's just a bother, I'll be quiet about it."

Silence.

Yumi slouched with a childish pout, pretending to watch the flames crackle. Though in company of her impromptu body guards, Yumi felt alone and alienated. While Kakuzu promised to protect her, he offered minimal social contact. Hidan was social, but crude and insulting.

This was going to be a long trip.

"It's part of a complicated jutsu…" came Kakuzu's late reply. Yumi returned her attention back to the bounty hunter, blinking in interest.

"What kind of jutsu?" she prodded.

"One that bestows great abilities and prolongs my life," Kakuzu's next answer came more readily.

"Prolongs your life? How?"

Kakuzu sighed in mild annoyance, but allowed her a little view into his life. She would most likely shut up if he answered a few of her questions.

"It is a technique that allows me to take the heart of my opponents, along with their chakra nature," he explained, "The jutsu tethers my body together with tendrils, which can extend my attack range."

"Chakra nature? Tethers?" Yumi echoed.

Kakuzu sighed again. So much for quelling her questions. "A non-combatant like you wouldn't understand," he said dismissively.

"What about the mask?"

"Enough," Kakuzu grumbled, "What I said already is enough…you're my client, nothing else. Once you we bring you to your destination, and you pay me, we'll go our separate ways."

Yumi found herself pouting again, but somehow knew better than to press him. Kakuzu stood silently and poked the rabbit's meat with a two sharp sticks, parting the meat so he could visually check its progress. Seeming satisfied with the doneness of their food, he removed the skewer from the fire, then placed it on a rock large enough for serving. He pried meat from the bones in small portions, sticking them onto smaller skewers for eating. Two of the skewers were kept for himself, while he handed four to Yumi.

"Give two of these to Hidan," he said.

Nodding obediently, Yumi turned to find Hidan. She found him sitting on his haunches upon a large boulder. His scythe rested on one shoulder, his forearms sitting lazily on his knees. As she approached, she noticed he did not seem aware of her presence-instead his attention was trained on the stars peeking out from the sky. Yumi knew better though, he knew she was there.

"Dinner," she called to him.

Hidan's face shifted downward to face her, expression free of any kind of sneer for the moment. It was serene and neutral. Yumi could not bring herself to be angry at him for earlier, and smiled benignly up at him. She held up his skewers for him to take.

Hidan's face remained the same, but did not move. He brought his scythe down towards her in a non-threatening manner. When she gave him a puzzled look, he did not elaborate, but simply shook the weapon at her. Her mouth formed an 'O' in understanding, and she grabbed hold of the scythe's pole.

In a swift motion, Yumi was hauled up with the power of one of Hidan's arms, coming to rest next to him. A large, but nimble hand plucked three skewers from her petite one, skin brushing hers during the movement.

"Hey!" she protested, anger returning.

Hidan popped the stolen skewer into her open mouth, effectively bringing her tirade to a halt. Yumi quieted, letting herself taste the gamey flavor of the rabbit. It certainly was nothing like the cuisine she was used to at home, but it was savory. The satisfying taste coaxed a small moan of delight from the girl as she chewed and swallowed.

This was definitely better than nuts and berries.

"Don't have a foodgasm over there," she vaguely comprehended Hidan's innuendo.

A muffled "huh" from her full mouth was her only response. She was too intently in love with the feeling of her stomach filling with something yummy and substantial. The skewers in her hands were picked clean in record time.

"Yum!" Yumi exclaimed, her body laying back with a stretch in satisfaction.

Hidan was still quiet next to her, shifting so he was sitting cross-legged. The silence from the usually noisy man might have unnerved her, but it was oddly peaceful.

Yumi turned onto her side, gazing at Hidan's restful form. His scythe had returned to the perch of his shoulder, as if a loyal friend, not a weapon. Then Hidan's hand moved up to his chest, taking his religious pendent into a careful grasp. The gleaming silver danced in front of his lips as they moved fluidly in soft words. Yumi watched nonplussed, until she realized he was praying.

Her ever present curiosity would have struck her again, had stress not tired her out. Surprisingly, Hidan's prayer had a calming effect on the girl, like a lullaby. Yumi pulled her limbs in on herself, forgetting about the rocky hardness under her body. Her eyelids felt like heavy weights were pushing down on them, so she relinquished the fight to stay awake. The last conscious moments of Yumi's night were spent focused on the priests words.

"Now Yumi, don't slouch. You're getting married to one of the richest man in the land. Make a good impression."

Yumi stood up straighter as a female servant wrapped her in a marriage kimono. She was not happy with her father's decision to marry her off, though. Arranged marriage was inevitable for someone of her rank, but that did not mean she had to like it.

Sure the Wind daimyo's son was desirable among women, and very wealthy, but Yumi still wished to marry a man she fell in love with.

"Why are you marrying me off so young? I'm only fourteen." Yumi asked her father without turning to face him. She could see him in her full length mirror.

"I might not be rich or around forever," her father replied, "I want you to have a secure and successful life."

Upon hearing his words, Yumi did turn around to face him this time.

Instead of seeing her father, normal and caring, blood was drenching his once white robes. Yumi's mouth opened to scream, but nothing escaped her lips. Her hands grasped at her mute throat, eyes widening further.

"Don't you understand that I want what's best for you?" Her father continued, his voice gurgling and choking on his blood.

"Why the hell is she thrashing about like that?"

"You didn't poison her, did you?"

Yumi vaguely heard two voices talking above her. Thrashing? She felt like she was paralyzed.

"No!"

"Hn…then perhaps she's having a nightmare…"

The voices were nameless, but Yumi felt that she knew them from somewhere. But where? A nightmare? Then why could she not wake up? Was she already awake?

"Ok, then what the fuck do we do about it? She's screaming bloody murder!"

Screaming? She was screaming? Why was she screaming?

"We should wake her up.."

"Then do it, smartass."

"Shut up."

The next second, Yumi had lurched forward, high pitched screams tearing from her vocal chords. Her body slammed into something large and hard, her eyes shot open. The first thing she saw was Hidan a few feet in front of her. His face looked tense and strange. She could not discern what his expression meant. Yumi then turned her face to see what she was pressed against. It was Kakuzu. He had her pressed her against his large shoulder in a mild comforting gesture.

Yumi sniffled. "I-It's my fault."

Kakuzu loosened his grip on her and pulled her back to look at her. "What is your fault?" he asked.

Tears streamed down Yumi's cheeks. She tried, but failed to wipe them away. She felt Kakuzu pull her back against her shoulder, her hands clung desperately to his cloak.

"T-That m-my f-father got k-killed," she sobbed.

The large bounty hunter then released her completely, and Yumi found that she missed the comforting contact. His heavy hand patted her thin shoulder.

"You know that's not true," he said.

Yumi bowed her head, knowing Kakuzu was right, but that nightmare really guilt tripped her horribly. Why had her father died? Who killed him? She wanted to find out and get vengeance. Yet she was just a sniffling child, who did not understand the world outside her castle. Maybe she could convince her body guards to help her bring justice to those that murdered her father.

Those thoughts brought her little comfort, however, as she could not stop herself from crying. A growl from Hidan momentarily paused her from her sobbing. She opened her bleary eyes, seeing that his face was now set in irradiation. Yet it still held that strange look from the first time she cried, and again moments ago.

"Stop that crying and muscle up," Hidan barked, "No one's gonna come back to life because of your balling."

Normally Yumi would have cried more or yelled and thrown a tantrum, but it had the opposite effect. She sniffled a little, but her tears dried suddenly.

It was time for her to learn about the harsh real world, and grab it by the horns. Crying over her misfortunes would only comfort her temporarily. The only lasting solution was to push ahead and make herself stronger. Letting out one last sniff, Yumi opened her eyes and looked up at her protectors, giving them a flushed smile.

"Y-You're both right," she said with a bow, "A-Arigato."


	4. Chapter 4: City of Evil

**A.N. I want to thank everyone that took time to review this story! It really helped motivate me to finish this chapter in the time I was able to (someone even said their life depended on me updating O3o) To answer any potential questions about ages, Yumi is 14, Hidan is 18, and Kakuzu is probably in his late 80's. Poor Kakuzu, I still think he's awsome though! If you want to keep up with my progress with this story, read my profile, I update it frequently when I am working writing. I drew what Yumi looks like on , you can find the link to it on my profile. I hope my readers enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: A City of Evil**

"Yes! An actual room to sleep in!" Yumi yelled her excitement aloud.

The trio just reached Katabami Kinzan, a village that draws its profits from mining gold. Rumors spoke that the village was run by a crazed former seven swordsman, who dealt with any villager that crossed him by burying them alive. That man had been disposed of a few years ago, and now the village was booming under the management of groups of yakuza. Though the yakuza were harsh, nothing could have been more worse than the brutish nin from Mist.

As Kakuzu and Hidan walked on either side of her, Yumi took in the village's sights with a more innocent enthusiasm. Hidan and Kakuzu saw the village for what it really was, a city of evil. Along with the bright lights and shiny products, there were hoodlums in every dark space. Brothels and gambling houses on the corners sat on the corners, and money peddlers walked the streets. The immortal duo of the Akatsuki knew to keep the young girl between them.

"What about this one?" Yumi asked, pointing towards a more ritzy hotel.

Kakuzu shook his head. "Too expensive…"

His partner snorted his disdain, shooting him a narrowed eye. "Gonna put us up in the cheapest place you can find?"

There was no response, leaving Hidan to grumble and Yumi to wonder. Kakuzu had a lot of money, so then why would he pass up a nice hotel that he could easily afford? Yumi brushed the thought aside and looked around until something caught her eyes, and stopped her dead.

"Shit!" she cursed obtusely.

Hidan lifted a amused eyebrow, while Kakuzu eye twitched. Both looked back to see what had pulled the profanity out of the proper girl's mouth.

"My…M-My face!" Yumi cried, "I'm on a wanted poster!"

Kakuzu stepped over in large, measured strides to stand next to Yumi. Hidan followed suit to study the wanted poster on the village's bulletin board. Just as sure as the sky was blue, there was a sketch of Yumi plastered on the paper. 150,000,000 ryo screamed above her head, accompanied by the words _Dead or alive! _Below her face read _Traveling with EXREMELY dangerous rogue nin, in bold letters. Below that were unrefined and even comical sketches of Kakuzu and Hidan. Kakuzu's shady appearance was exaggerated, and great emphasis was placed on his mask. Hidan's face was more overly crazed than it actually was. His mouth was agape as if in the midst of slaughter, eyes practically gushing fire from the depths of hell itself. _

"Hn, more things to waste my time," Kakuzu mumbled as he stepped forward and grabbed the poster, ripping it up.

"Sweet Jashin-sama," Hidan cackled insanely, "Those dip shits don't know what they got themselves into!"

Kakuzu and Yumi turned their gaze to the eighteen year old madman while he trained his attention on the wanted poster, admiring his now mythical status no doubt. Hidan merely flashed them a cocky grin.

"Only more sacrifices for god."

"This isn't about sacrifices. Unlike you, I can die!" Yumi lectured as she crossed her arms, "We need disguises."

"That won't be necessary," Kakuzu spoke up in his deep, neutral voice.

A skeptical look poured over Yumi's face, making her look a bit spoiled. Why were her wards so confident? She was wanted, dead or alive. Her life was on the line, by whoever killed her father. She still had yet to even figure out who was behind this conspiracy.

"Like anyone's gonna fuck with you with us around," Hidan scoffed.

Yumi sighed nervously, but followed the two men on towards a place to rest.

"A pay-by-the-hour room!" Yumi nearly shrieked.

"It's the best cheap room we can get."

"My kinda room," Hidan grinned like a fox.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yumi asked in a huff, hands on her thin hips.

"It means I'm gonna get some a-"

"It means nothing at all," Kakuzu cut his partner off. He glared fiery daggers at his filthy, lecherous partner. If Hidan was going to pick up a whore or some other loose woman, he'd have to buy a suite. He'd rather spend a little more money than lay witness to any more of Hidan's escapades.

Yumi pouted in mildly, confusion inkling into her system again. What did that all mean? Yumi knew pay-by-the-hour rooms were shady, but what were Kakuzu and Hidan keeping from her? She had to know!

After booking the suite, Kakuzu led his younger travel company down several dimly-lit corridors. The rooms themselves were only privatized by shoji doors, leaving little to the imagination about its occupants.

Yakuza and scoundrels stood in the halls, watching customers, and talking with women. Exotically dressed women stood outside certain rooms, looking eager for someone to join them.

The Akatsuki's treasurer ignored all, feet leading him solely towards his room. Yumi followed her body guard, but could not help but give the people in the hall a glance. Many of the male eyes were upon her, making her feel strangely squirmy and uncomfortable. She also noticed the women were shooting furtive looks at her other body guard. In curiosity, Yumi turned to gauge Hidan's reactions. Hidan's eyes were returning their attentions in full. His mouth was turned up into a crooked grin, and a cocky swagger lilted his steps. The look he was giving them - as if he was looking over meat for the best cut - it was odd. Yumi inwardly shrugged, forgetting about it.

Suddenly a foreign hand clamped down on Yumi's wrist, knocking her from her thoughts. Fear encroached her entire being, causing her to jump in her skin. Her brown eyes quickly traveled from the scarred hand and arm to the equally scarred face of a scruffy man. His eye was black and beady, the other was covered by a eye patch. A strange, but unbearable stench carried off the man, making Yumi want to pull away. Fear, however, held her in place.

"Oi, you look quite prim to be in a place like this," the man spoke in a sinister voice, "Are you lost?"

Yumi wanted to scream, to pull away. To do anything, but she could only stare back, dumbly. A large tanned hand with painted nails closed over the stranger's thinner wrist, squeezing it hard.

"Unless you want to lose this limb, I suggest you remove it from the girl," Kakuzu said in a low growl.

The man let go of Yumi's wrist - freeing her from her thoughtless, frozen state - but Kakuzu still gripped his wrist. Yumi fell back with a gasp until her back bumped into Hidan's front. Her breaths came out in pants, her hidden fear becoming more recognizable.

"That's fuckin' sick, man," came Hidan's voice from directly behind her. She had no idea what he meant by that.

More men seemed to converge on the scene, making Yumi more nervous. Hidan's hands rested on her shoulders firmly, making the possibility of someone grabbing her more difficult. Kakuzu merely glanced at the yakuza, hand still holding the other man's wrist in a death grip. If push came to shove, he'd show these puny street men what they were really dealing with.

A more well-trimmed, but tattooed man stepped forward from the group. He had leader written all over his tall, muscular frame. He was taller and thicker than Hidan, almost meeting Kakuzu's gaze levelly. A few wrinkles adorned the corner of his eyes, and a slightly graying facial hair brushed over his upper lip and chin. He was obviously seasoned at what he did.

"What's going on here?" he asked, a hint of a demand.

Yumi felt Hidan draw a breath as if to speak up, but Kakuzu beat to it.

"One of your men laid a hand on my young companion, frightening her. I was simply removing it for him before he got into some…unnecessary trouble."

He then slowly let go of the yakuza grunt's wrist, turning his full attention to the boss. The yakuza leader bravely - or stupidly - exchanged harsh stares with the Hidden Falls nin. His eyes then flickered to back to both Yumi and Hidan. Finally he rested his eyes back on Kakuzu.

"My apologies," the man said, his respectable tone at odds with his tough exterior. "My name is Noburu. The Chikamatsu runs this part of the village under my leadership, and I won't tolerate anything threatening my business."

Noburu then turned to the grunt that had grabbed Yumi, gaze hardening, he continued, "Right, Rokurou?"

"H-Hai, boss."

Noburu then returned his attention back to Kakuzu, a smile cracking his lips.

"Again, my apologies. If anything else troubles you, please don't be afraid to tell me."

"Believe me, I won't hold back," Kakuzu spoke the threat calmly. He gracefully sidestepped the Yakuzu boss to reach the room he booked.

"Please, anything I can do to help you overlook my associate's foolishness?"

Kakuzu did not pause or respond.

"Yeah, get me a fine bitch and this'll all be forgotten," Hidan spoke his desire, shoving Yumi away from him to hurry after Kakuzu. Yumi stumbled, but caught her footing. She followed Kakuzu while glancing warily back to see what Hidan was planning.

The Yakuza boss looked at the younger, foul mouthed man, intrigue clearly written on his face. Noburu snapped his calloused fingers, beckoning a dark haired vixen to appear.

The woman's face was paled with powder, while crimson red lined the middle of both plump upper and lower lips. Her long inky hair refused to be held up traditionally, hung in straight waterfalls over her shoulders and forehead. Ice blue almond eyes outlined with black danced and flickered their way to Hidan, looking his body up and down. Said man felt a silken grin flow over his lips. He was dying to get those intricate robes off that hot body.

"If you wish to satisfy your sexual appetite, Ai is the woman to do that and more," Noburu introduced them, sending Ai over to Hidan's side with a pat to her slender shoulders.

Ai seemed to glide over to Hidan like a perverse specter, just enough sway in her step to keep him interested without coming off as cheap. Her body pressed tightly against his side, making him feel every delicious curve. Hidan was immediately allured, enjoying her even more when she shamelessly guided his arm around her waist, hanging off him like a trophy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, boss," Ai cooed, opening Hidan's Akatsuki cloak and trailing slim fingers down over Hidan's torso. Her eyes not once leaving Noburu's gaze.

Noburu grinned. "Go do your work, Ai-chan."

Hidan let out his trademark cackle and began leading his prize to the suite, shouting back, "I'll take good care of her for ya."

Once inside, Kakuzu checked over the suite, apparently seeing where each of them should sleep. There were two bedrooms, a main room, and a small kitchen in the suite. He would take the room closest to the main door, Yumi would take the one next to it. For being insolent and perverse, Hidan and his whore would have the living room. That settled, the tall treasurer trudged into the small kitchen.

"K-Kakuzu," Yumi squeaked, scampering to follow him.

He did not reply, but turned his eerie eyes to look at her. She looked back, shell shocked and fragile. Kakazu would have to say the right thing or she would break.

"The yakuza would be fool-hearty to mess with us," he said, "They should know by now that we are Akatsuki, and not to be trifled with."

"Akatsuki?""An organization. That's all I can disclose." He then turned back to making some simple mochi.

Yumi sat herself in front of the small table. Her hands rested properly on her thighs, her face looking at her hands. She forgot that she did not have to worry about formalities now - something that Kakuzu noticed.

Moments later, Hidan walked in with the woman, but they were only paying attention to each other. That only seemed to make Yumi more uncomfortable.

"Go suck face in the main room, Hidan," Kakuzu rumbled.

Hidan glared, but stood with the whore and moved back to the living room. Kakuzu returned his attention to Yumi as he passed her a plate of mochi.

"You're not in a good mood now," he said.

She answered without looking up, "Was that man after me?"

Kakuzu sighed through his mask. He was never one to comfort anyone or offer words of encouragement, so he looked to the side in thought.

"He might have been," he finally answered, "but he could have wanted you for other reasons…"

"What reasons?" she looked up at him.

Face still turned to the side, Kakuzu reached up and unhooked his mask to eat. "Perhaps disgusting reasons that you shouldn't learn about until you're older."

Brown eyes blinked and stared as Kakuzu started eating, his stitched face now visible. Kakuzu realized his error and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, my face must disturb you," he murmured, hand reaching to replace his mask over his face.

Yumi's curls bounced as she shook her head from side to side. "No, not at all. It makes you look more interesting." She took a bite of mochi.

Kakuzu was surprised, but returned to eating. They both ate in a comfortable silence for several moments. Yumi quietly thought about how glad she was to have met Kakuzu and Hidan. Kakuzu thought about how it might not be so bad to travel with the young girl in front of him. Once finished, Yumi bowed her head in gratitude.

"Thank you for the food, it was very delicious."

Kakuzu waved it away.

"No need for anymore formalities, Yumi" he elaborated.

"A-Ano…hai."

That night, it took little time for Yumi to get comfortable in her futon. It was the first time in a week and a half that she did not have to find sleep on the cold hard ground. The bedroom was small, only about ten feet by ten feet. The walls had one scene painted on it. It was a serene creek with a white crane in the shallows. A small oil lamp glowed in the room so she could see what she was doing, but she snuffed it out quickly - it could be a disaster if she fell asleep with it lit.

Yet again Yumi curled up, ready for sleep to overtake her in the darkness. Everything was silent - save for the distant laughter of other occupants of the hotel, until Yumi heard a breathy sound come from living room.

Curiosity, her ever present companion, crept with her as she crawled from her futon and towards the sliding door. Her hand slowly pried at the wooden and rice paper frame, pulling it open just enough to allow one of her eyes to peer out.

The living room was only dimly lit, but the sound of panting enticed her to find out what it was. The door was soon opened so Yumi could poke her head through.

In the candle light, she spied two sweating, writhing bodies. They were tangled together like snakes, moving in a rocking rhythm.

Yumi was horrified. She was about to look away when she realized she was spying on Hidan and the woman he picked up. Now it was like she could not look away.

Her eyes roved over the slickness of Hidan's form. The muscles rippled under his skin with each movement, almost hypnotically. The woman clawed at his sculpted back, receiving his thrusts with heated moans. The forms of their bodies, the sounds they were breathing. It was all like a mantra, a curse, spelling Yumi into a trance.

Suddenly Hidan's body jerked and he let out a loud moan, chorused by the sounds of the woman under him. Like a key word, Yumi was snapped out of her hypnosis. Frantically, she pull herself back into her sleeping quarters and shut the door.

Again she curled into the fetal position, a rosy blush on her face. Sleep came to her with difficulty, but she was able to succumb after pushing the X-rated scenes from her head.

Hidan lay on his side, with his lips still pressed to Ai's, their kisses lazy from the aftereffects of sex.

"Damn, you have a tight little whore box," Hidan commented between kisses.

Something bitter then flooded his mouth, pulling him back from the alluring woman's lips. He tried to spit the intruding substance out, but his throat and body only seemed to close up with every movement.

"I'm not a whore, asshole…" Ai hissed, wiping Hidan's kisses from her lips.

She retreated her body from Hidan's paralyzed one, throwing on a more maneuverable outfit. Hidan's eyes widened minutely, realized he had been tricked by a kunoichi.

"F-Fucking…b-bit-"

Hidan's curse was cut short as a swift kick to his chest knocked the remaining air out of him.

It was getting hard for Yumi to breath as she slept, causing her to stir a little. Her room was still dark, but she distinctly felt a weight on her chest. Worry bubbled up inside her, forcing adrenaline through her veins to fight back. She flailed her arms and attempted to scream, but it was all futile.

Cold, sharp steel pressed against her neck.

"Give up and die…" the voice was a female's, but as cold as the kunai at Yumi's throat.

Yumi could only muster a flimsy whimper, barely audible. The shinobi knife began cutting into her skin under her ear, and she could do nothing about it.

A calamity was heard, and the person sitting on Yumi's chest was suddenly gone. Inhaling was painful, yet felt incredibly good. She could finally breath again.

Her body dove for the oil lamp, somehow lighting it in the darkness.

There was debris on the floor and futon, Yumi followed it to one of her walls. It was smashed down and Kakuzu stood in the threshold. He cloak was missing, but he was fully clothed and face covered. His mysterious tendrils were extended from his arm. Pinned to the wall was woman Hidan had slept with earlier. Her limp body was punctured by Kakuzu's tendrils from her torso to her head.

The sight took everything for her to keep from becoming ill. It was hard for She had almost been assassinated by a woman. The whole world might as well have been against her. If Yumi escaped alone or perhaps chosen anyone else to be her body guards, she might have been the one dead.

"Are you alright?" Kakuzu asked.

Yumi nodded, but checked her neck when Kakuzu's gaze seemed drawn to it. Her hand found a slice on the side of her neck that was still leaking blood. The cut was not deep, however.

"Just a scratch," she answered quickly

They both found Hidan in the living room, still poisoned and mostly immobile, but of course alive. His clothes were tossed at him and he was told to get dressed to move out. The Jashinist could only curse back at Kakuzu's orders. Yumi could hardly look at him long enough to see if he would be able to move again soon.

The gleam of katanas slicing in through the shoji walls of their suite managed to get Hidan into his pants and swinging his scythe.

"You two get the fuck out, I'll hold 'em off!" He hollered.

Kakuzu did not hesitate one second. He grabbed Yumi by her arm, hauling her with him. Yumi gripped Kakuzu's arm tightly, moving with him once he made a hole through the thin walls.

Fire met them on the other side, and it was consuming everything fast. The smoke burned Yumi's lungs and eyes, making her cough. Kakuzu cursed under his breath.

He pulled Yumi close to him then leapt upward, crashing through the ceiling. Yumi managed to avoid further injury from Kakuzu shielding her body. They escaped onto the hotel's roof.

Yumi looked back towards the flaming hole from whence they came, wondering when Hidan would be following them. Kakuzu yanked at her hard, forcing her to come with him.

"What about Hidan?" she cried.

Kakuzu did not respond, only threw her over his shoulder and jumped off the roof.

At least an hour had passed since Yumi and Kakuzu fled to the outskirts of Katabami Kinzan. The fire from the hotel had died down from either burning down the structure or being extinguished by the villagers. There was no sign or even a simple hint of Hidan. Yumi was pacing.

"Hidan is immortal, don't worry about him," Kakuzu spoke finally.

It did little to calm her though. She simply stopped walking but tapped her foot. So what if Hidan couldn't die? He could still be captured. He could be tortured or something. Maybe she just wanted him to show up so they could finally leave. She had to admit that she was not particularly happy with the Jashinist, though. What ever he suffered, he deserved it for letting the wolves among the sheep.

"Oi!"

She turned in the direction of the village upon hearing the unmistakable voice. Kakuzu looked that way as well with a small flicker of his eyes.

"Speak of the devil," he grumbled.

Though she heard Hidan, her eyes had yet to make him out. He was practically on top of her before she saw him. After a quick survey of his condition, Yumi averted her eyes again.

Dried blood, both from his own wounds and undoubtedly his victims, lay splattered over his bear chest. Dirt, burned flesh, and cuts littered his arms and face, making him look worse than he really was. Hidan smiled, he probably made many sacrifices to his god during that skirmish.

The Jashinist threw on his cloak, and placed his scythe where it normally rested when not in use.

"Well, let's get the hell out of here, shall we?" he said through his grin.


End file.
